


- Я согласен. На все. Помоги мне исчезнуть.

by LittleWhaleOX8



Series: OC's Storys. [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWhaleOX8/pseuds/LittleWhaleOX8
Summary: Вынужденность крайних мер.Одна из многих зарисовок на тему оригинальных персонажей.
Series: OC's Storys. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832305
Kudos: 1





	- Я согласен. На все. Помоги мне исчезнуть.

Гаспер прикрывает глаза. Дыхание еле слышное, распирающее окружающий его прохладный и сырой воздух. При всем желании, но он не может закрыть глаза на то, что он здесь не один.  
Это давит. Взгляд _“слепого”_ давит. Как крик _“немого”_.

Юноша ощущает под пальцами густоту сырого подвального воздуха, и ему кажется, всего на секунду, будто по слову пророка с зеленой кожей и жестким волосом, и глазами, как звезды бесконечности их невероятного неба, что он погружается в прохладный формалин.  
Формалиновые сны манят под закрытыми веками. Это окутывает приятной дремой.

_Секунда._

Вдох и глаза резко распахиваются. И он смотрит перед собой остекленевшими глазами. Чуть мокрыми, водя ими то ли растерянно, то ли беспечно по стене напротив. Силуэт, блестящий в мокрых глазах лишь ярче от мерзкого ночного света фонаря, что был оттенка сепии, расплывается и режет сетчатку.  
Его белки красные. Темные. А глаза, голубые и холодные, как льды Марса некогда ранее, такие же потемневшие.

_Он устал._

Гаспер делает вдох и собирается, промаргивается.  
В подсознании что то шепчет, но он не слышит. Не хочет слышать. Слушать.  
Все резко стало таким сложным.

Но там, снаружи формалинового наваждения, вместо спешки или насилия, пропитанного холодом белых глаз с алыми костями когтей, на него не смотрят. Его не торопят.

_Его чувствуют. Его понимают._

Новый вдох, и он наконец собирает остатки в себе в кучу.  
\- Я... - он начинает, понимая, что его голос исчез. Растворился, осипший и предавший, как и все мироздание месяцы назад, погрузив его в пучину кошмара, в котором не было даже такого успокаивающего наваждения ядовитых снов.  
Юноша опускает голову. Его грязные волосы кусками падают на его лицо, вперед. Прежде чем он снова поднимает голову, он успевает ощутить, даже нет, услышать, как электризуется воздух вокруг.  
Он забирает драгоценное, данное лишь ему одному, терпение.  
Кивает сам себе.  
\- Я пришел к Вам просить помощи.  
Его горло саднит.  
\- Какой формат помощи тебе нужен?  
\- Скрыться. Исчезнуть.  
\- Мы можем дать тебе путь к обрыву. И дать пулю, револьвер. Это будет бесплатно.  
Голос холодный. Ровный. Катающийся в ушных перепонках, как кусок сочного сырого мяса на языке у опасного хищника.  
Он слышит рокот. Трепет. Треск.  
Вздыхает.  
\- Я не хочу умирать.

Фигура напротив него небольших размеров. Он четко может сказать размер бутс, закинутых на стол, по направлению чуть вбок от него.  
 _“39”._  
Металл головы экзо темный. Блестящий, как поверхность авто, мерцающий. Почти даже не ободранный. Глаз нет. Вместо них - толстые пластины. Обрамление на голове, будто круговое, состоит из торчащих антенн. И становится ясно, что стреляет при любой затянувшейся паузе. Чистая энергия струится без какого либо напряжения.  
 _“Это опасно. Это очень опасно”._  
Это была женщина. Экзо. Охотница.

\- Так, ты хочешь жить, но пропасть.  
Экзо плавно откидывается назад на стуле, заскрипевшем от ее веса.  
Все здесь было таким старым.  
 _“Это не их постоянное место”_.  
\- Да. Я просто хочу исчезнуть. Есть человек, из за которого моя жизнь… Я хочу пропасть. И я знаю, что Вы можете помочь мне.  
Перед глазами размывается новый образ, они снова темнеют. Ясные, его глаза снова темнеют. Неприятно саднит битая скула от соленых слез.  
Он берет паузу, вдыхая тихо, но более собранно.  
Его новая знакомая молчит. Она держит ту же паузу, обдумывая теперь что то сама.

За ее худыми плечами стоят тени. Свет, падающий на конкретно ее фигуру, льется из отверстия под потолком. И он не освещает эти тени. Но от них веет страхом. От них веет _смертью_. Насмешкой. Глаза у них дикие, как у хищных ящеров, холодные. И сияют в темноте, будто отражая окружающий свет яркими, рыже-красными огнями.  
Они сожрут новорожденных и не поведут и глазом.

\- Дела, которыми мы занимаемся, являются уже чем то страшным и незаконным. На основаниях правил Авангарда, - голос женщины появляется плавно, накатывает, как волна, и также исчезает, затаиваясь. Чтобы в конечном счете, но появиться вновь. Ее голова повернута в сторону сидящего напротив нее, в паре метров, юноши.  
\- Я знаю. И я бы не прибег к этой мере, если бы все не было столь плохо. Вы мне нужны.  
Гаспер поднимает глаза, уже точно смотря на лицо собеседницы. И такая смелость быстро сжирается чужим сухим анализом с помощью внутренних датчиков и процессоров. Ему остается поджать губы и отвести глаза вниз, на свои битые, даже синие, руки.  
\- Я готов на все. Если это не касается убийств.  
 _“Авангард не замечает очень многого. Очень. Не замечал, никогда не замечал, пока это что то не произошло у них под самым носом”._  
Воспоминания о запретных чтивах библиотек и истории иных Стражей о Дредженах вызывают в нем мурашки.  
Он слишком погружается в свои мысли.  
\- Убийства. Стражи убивали друг друга еще до создания “того самого оружия”. Голыми руками, - голос женщины-экзо звучит… насмехательски. И слишком просто.  
Гаспер сглатывает.  
 _“Это очень опасно”_.

Эта женщина была опасной фигурой в его глазах. Тени за ее спиной, голос. Даже выбранное для встречи место. И то, как она была расслаблена. О, она знала, что ее никто не застанет здесь, кроме маленького битого Варлока. И что никто не догадается потом, что она здесь была.  
Холодный механический расчет. Но даже в своей уверенности она взяла сюда часть своей стаи. И та часть стояла, как исполины, молчаливо наблюдая и лишь ожидая команды.  
Была ли это темная магия? Влияние Тьмы? Или что то более существенное? Шантаж, принуждение, или верное служение?  
Гаспер не знал.  
Он не хотел знать.

\- Я готов оказать взаимную услугу. Я Варлок. Я многое могу.  
Он выглядел жалко, прося и предлагая себя. Но, кажется, он заставил своим срывающимся и тихим тоном кого то напротив себя задуматься.  
Женщина и правда задумалась.  
У них не было Варлоков. Точнее, не было их в нужном количестве. Как и Титанов.  
Рано или поздно, но им понадобится целитель и помощь с неба.  
Из глотки экзо начало доноситься опасное, тихое, стрекочущее урчание.

_Он раззадорил хищника._

\- Мы согласны оказать тебе услугу. О тебе никто не услышит. Твое имя забудут. Тебя никто не увидит так долго, сколько понадобится, чтобы тот, кого ты боишься, забыл про тебя.  
Гаспер замер и затаил дыхание, почти до рвоты давясь им. Он снова поднял глаза на женщину напротив. Та спокойно сложила пальцы веером вместе.  
\- Но.  
 _“Я так и знал. Это становится очень плохой мыслью. Нет, только не хуже”._  
\- Но?.. - пробудившийся робко переспрашивает, сжимая ноги меж собой плотнее.  
\- Но ты войдешь в наши ряды. Будешь помогать нам. Жить как мы. Биться как мы. Выживать как мы.  
Парень снова сглатывает.  
Женщина опасно медленно убирает ноги со стола, и теперь он может разглядеть на ней отсутствие плаща. Она была одета лишь в плотную броню Охотника с мешковатыми рукавами и короткими перчатками, ладонями в которых она оперлась о стол, вставая.  
Ее взгляд становился невыносимым. Ледяным, пожирающим и серьезным.  
Хоть его и не было.  
\- Совсем недавно нас было мало. Теперь нас - больше сотни. И мы хотим, чтобы когда Тьма придет слишком близко к порогу нашего дома и наших территорий, мы смогли дать отпор более крепкий и кооперированный, чем те детские игрища, что устроил Авангард при вторжении Красного Легиона.  
Ее голос… он был низким. Тихим. Почти шепчущим.  
По-мужски серьезным.  
Он не звучал голосом женщины. Он и правда был голосом мужчины.  
Только сейчас Гаспер заметил, что ремни на ее груди расположены не так, как у всех женщин. Слишком плотно к телу.

**_Кто она?_ **

Гаспер снова сглатывает. Его горло страшно болит. Ему больно. И его глаза снова немного темнеют. Воздух вокруг снова тяжелеет.  
\- Если ты согласен - скажи это. Мы не закрепляем это подписью бумаг. Они ничего не стоят.  
Это звучало как вызов. Нарастающий гул пронесся по стенам подвала.  
И он поддается.  
\- Я согласен. На все. Помоги мне исчезнуть.


End file.
